theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
The Jungle Book (1967)
The Skylanders Mission/Adventures of The Jungle Book [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Mowgli Mowgli] ([http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Bruce_Reitherman Bruce Reitherman]) is found in a basket as a baby in the deep jungles of Madhya Pradesh, India. [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Bagheera Bagheera]([http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Sebastian_Cabot_(actor) Sebastian Cabot]), the black panther who discovers the boy, promptly takes him to an Indian Wolf who has just had cubs. She raises him along with her own cubs and Mowgli soon becomes well acquainted with jungle life. Mowgli is shown ten years later, visiting the wolves and getting his face licked eagerly when he arrives. That night, when the wolf tribe learns that [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Shere_Khan Shere Khan] (George Sanders), a man-eating bengal tiger, has returned to the jungle, they realize that Mowgli must be taken to the "man village" to protect him and those around him. Bagheera volunteers to escort him back. They leave that very night, but Mowgli is determined to stay in the jungle and loses Bagheera. The next morning, Mowgli tries to join the Indian elephant patrol led by [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Colonel_Hathi Colonel Hathi]([http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/J._Pat_O%27Malley J. Pat O'Malley]). Bagheera finds Mowgli and they argue; Mowgli runs away from Bagheera. The boy soon meets up with the fun-loving bear [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Baloo Baloo] ([http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Phil_Harris Phil Harris]), who shows Mowgli the fun of having a care-free life and promises not to take him to the man village. Mowgli now wants to stay in the jungle more than ever. Before long, Mowgli is caught by a gang of monkeys and taken to their leader, [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/King_Louie King Louie] (Louis Prima) the orangutan, who makes a deal with Mowgli that if he tells him the secret of making fire like a human, then he will make it so he can stay in the jungle. However, since he was not raised by humans, Mowgli doesn't know how to make fire. Mowgli is rescued from King Louie by Bagheera and Baloo, but soon Mowgli runs away from them after Baloo realizes the man village is best for the boy. Kaa, a hungry Indian Python hypnotizes Mowgli into a deep and peaceful sleep, and tries to eat him, but thanks to the intervention of Shere Khan, Mowgli escapes. He encounters a group of solemn vultures ([http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/J._Pat_O%27Malley J. Pat O'Malley], Digby Wolfe, Lord Tim Hudson and Chad Stuart), who closely resemble The Beatles, and they say they'll be his friend. The vultures argue and continually sidetrack Mowgli with their pointless arguments. Shere Khan appears shortly after and challenges Mowgli to a fight, but when Baloo and Bagheera rush to the rescue, they manage to get rid of the ruthless tiger. Bagheera and Baloo take him to the edge of a man-village, but Mowgli is still hesitant to go in. His mind soon changes when a young girl from the village comes down by the riverside to fetch water. After noticing the boy, she "accidentally" drops her water pot, and Mowgli retrieves it for her and follows her into the man village. After Mowgli chooses to stay in the man village, Baloo and Bagheera decide to head home.=